The Night Davis Went Crazy - Revised
by Dilandau1
Summary: This Is the updated vesion of The Night Davis Went Crazy. He doesen't die in this one.


THE NIGHT DAVIS WENT CRAZY  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (come to think of it I don't have much money any way so there is no point of suing me)  
  
  
I hope you like this story. It is a Takari. If you hate/love Davis then you should know that I came very close to killing him but I couldn't in the end.  
  
  
  
  
This story starts on Sunday, enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------  
T.K. woke up in his bed and looked at the calendar he had hanging on the wall of his room. Starting tomorrow five more days until Christmas, he thought to himself.  
He got out of his bed, got dressed and started walking out of his room when he tripped on an orange lump lying in his door way. *THUD*  
"What the fu-" he was interrupted by the lump  
"Watch where you're going" Said the lump, "I'm trying to sleep"  
"What the h*ll? A talking lump?" he said, "oh it's you patamon, I probably shouldn't of stayed up so late last night watching each StarWars movie a about million times."  
"T.K.! What happened? Are you ok?" T.K.'s mom said as she ran to see what the THUD was about.  
"I just tripped over Patam- I mean I slipped on a... ...um... ...party invitation that I stayed up all night making." T.K. wasn't a good lier.  
"Invitation to what?" She asked seeing though his lie.  
T.K. got up off the ground, painfully, to give himself time to think. "To the Christmas party I've been planing to have." T.K. said "I was going to ask you about it this morning."  
"Ok" his mom said "but no drugs"  
"Ok mother" He said in a fake disappointed voice.  
"Fine, but I have to go to work now. By!" his mom left the room.  
Oh cr*p, T.K. thought, know I have to spend MY sunday buying all sorts of food, making invitations, mailing invitations, buying decorations, finding something to wear and of course (getting caught up in complaining) I can't  
forget mistletoe so people can trick other people into standing under it and the having to kiss them... *dazed look on his face*  
"...I can get Kari to kiss me!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and started doing a little happy dance.  
Still doing the happy dance he walked out of his apartment leaving Patamon sleeping in his room. He walked down to the city mall and when he got there he decided to stop dancing. First he  
went to the supper market and bought some sushi, candy, chips, a cake and a lot of other stuff. Next he went to the party place and got some party stuff (well duh!). The he went to Matt's house to borrow a tux.  
A whole lot of bribing, arguing, and cursing latter Matt let T.K. borrow a suit. After that he went home and made the indentations. (They were just scrap pieces of paper with stuff jotted down on them) Then he mailed them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Party Time (Friday)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everything was set up (including the mistletoe which was in the corner of the room) and T.K. was pacing around the room when the door bell rang. T.K. almost jumped out of his shoes when it happened. He walked over and opened the door.  
He saw Tai standing there with sora but not Kari.  
"Hello" he said, "Where is Kari?"  
"She is coming with Davis" Tai said.  
"Oh, well come on in make your self at home."  
Slowly all of the Digidestened arrived but Davis and Kari.  
Tai got worried and was about to call her on her cell phone when someone knocked on the door and it was Kari with *author shuddering* Davis. T.K. welcomed them and was very nice.   
Mimi was there and she put a slow song in the stereo system. Everyone coupled off and as Kari and T.K. started walking towards each other Davis *author shutters* cut in and started to dance with Kari. At this T.K. walked over next to the corner   
with the mistletoe above it and waited for someone, anyone. He was so depressed he would of kissed *shudder* Davis just to do something. Then his time came and the song ended. Davis went to eat and Kari went over and unknowingly stood  
right under the mistletoe. Davis started walking over there but got there just in time to see T.K. kissing Kari.  
Davis was furious! So mad that with out thinking he ran over, punched T.K. the back the pulled a sack out of his pocket and shoved the digimon in it. Then before Izzy could do anything, he opened the digiport on Izzy's computer and went to the digiworld.  
When Davis punched T.K., T.K. yelled loud enough to wake up Patamon. When Patamon woke up (in T.K.'s room), first he saw Gatomon prodding him with a sharp stick then he saw Davis grab the other sleeping digimon and go to the digiworld. He then heard T.K.   
yell "Patamon!!" and the T.K. went to the digiworld along with a cleaver. He tried to fly after him but he was so sleepy that instead he cashed into the computer making it impossible to go to the digiworld.  
IN THE DIGIWORLD  
When T.K. got into the digiworld he started to persue Davis but was stopped by Veemon.  
T.K. said "Scr*w you!" and chopped off his head. Veemon turned into little bits of data and flowted away.  
Then T.K. ran after Davis. Once he caught up with him Davis, Davis spun around and held a knife up to wormon's head. Luckily the other digidestened used another computer and came out of a T.V. right behind Davis. Kari distracted T.K. while the rest got Davis and the digimon.  
When T.K. saw Davis being taken away he wanted to kill him but decided to say with Kari. He calmed down and became the new leader of the digidestened, breaking the goggle boy tradition and starting the hat boy tradition.  
  
What happened to them all  
  
T.K.-married Kari and became King of the world's digidestened  
Kari-married T.K. and became Queen of the world's digidestened  
Davis-Went to the dark sea and was never heard of again  
Izzy-got a new computer  
Patamon-is currently sleeping  
Gatomon-is currently prodding the orange lump with a sharp stick  
--------------------------------------------  
Did you like it? Are there any problems? Please R&R!  



End file.
